Well, Happy Birthday to me
by Elaina96
Summary: It's the Changelings 17th birthday and boy is he in for a surprise... Onshot BBRae.


Well, happy birthday to me…

It was 10:00 on a Saturday morning, but it wasn't any old Saturday, oh no, far from it actually, for this Saturday was the changeling's 17th birthday.

Raven was already up, and walking down the halls towards the main room for her second cup of tea. She walked through the main doors and headed towards the kitchen, completely ignoring what was taking place around her.

The main room was completely decorated for a birthday party, with streamers and balloons. It was crazy, but what can you expect when you have an alien as a party planner. Currently Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were beyond busy with the finishing touches and any last minute adjustments.

Raven completely tuned it all out and walked on towards her tea pot. She grabbed her teabags and mug, and poured her drink, before finally addressing the person who had stood behind her since she entered the kitchen.

"Yes Robin?" She asked calmly.

"We need you to do something." He said simply.

She knew it was only a matter of time before they asked her to help. The whole birthday party thing was completely ridiculous in her opinion. She found that the birth celebration should really go to the mother and not the child; I mean really, they're the ones that do all the work. And just think, 17 years ago some poor woman pushed Beast Boy's big head out of her…

_Ouch_.

Okay, that's a little harsh; she did understand the purposes of parties and birthdays, and it was only natural for her to show negativity towards the meaning of it all, being that her birth wasn't that pleasant of a situation…

But she did care about her friends and even if she hated to say it, she cared about Beast Boy.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"We need you to stand watch."

"Stand watch?" She questioned.

"Just make sure he doesn't come in until we're ready."

"Do you really think he doesn't know Star's planning a party?"

Every year the alien planned a big party for everyone's birthday, including her own, to her dismay. So being that he'd spent four years as a Titan, she was sure he had to see it coming.

"You know as well as I do that it's all for Star."

_True_.

"So, for Star, can you please help?" He finished. She let out a sigh, drank the last of her tea, and headed towards the door. "Thank you." She heard Robin call from behind her and she rolled her eyes in response.

_'The things I do for my friends.'_

…

She leaned on the wall outside the main room for about 20 minutes, before she heard a door open and close, and casual footsteps heading towards her. She rolled her eyes again and stood up off the wall, before walking into the main room.

"He's coming." She warned, and upon saying it Robin quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Raven we're almost done, you need to buy us some time." He whispered anxiously.

"My job was to tell you when he's coming, well he's coming." She informed him blankly.

"Well now your new job is to distract him until we're finished." He said, shoving her into the hall.

She turned and gave him a nasty glare before he shut the door. She huffed and began to walk forward, right into Beast Boy.

"Woe, sorry Rae." He said grabbing her shoulders and moving her aside. And before she knew it he was almost through the main doors.

"Beast Boy." She almost yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Um… Happy birthday."

"Oh, thanks." He smiled, and just like that was on his way again.

"Beast Boy, you can't go in there." She told him sternly.

"Really, they're still decorating?" He said plainly.

"Yes and you can't go in there."

"Oh, come on, I'm hungry and need coffee, can't they just pretend I'm not there?" He whined childishly.

She let out a sigh, "I'll see if they're done yet." She drawled, "And don't you move." She pointed at him sternly before walking through the doors.

As soon as she entered, Robin pulled her close. "What are you doing?" He asked quickly.

"He knows what's going on and is waiting in the hall."

"No, no, we aren't ready!"

"Oh come on." She groaned.

"Go back out there and distract him and try to make it seem like we aren't throwing him a party." Robin ordered.

"He's not that dumb." She said bluntly.

"Just go," He shoved.

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the hall, as Robin slammed the door shut behind her.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked, getting up from his leaning position on the wall.

"There is no party, and you can't go in." She said simply.

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yep." She said crossing her arms.

"You're a bad liar, Rae." He said before heading towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, I'm hungry and there's a box of _Lucky Charms_ calling my name." He said continuing on.

"Fine, go in then." She said giving up, but as soon as she said it she saw Robin quickly peek his head in, and shake it in a desperate protest.

Really, what did they want from her? She couldn't hold him off much longer without physically holding him back.

He was about to turn towards the door when she grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "Wait, no you can't go in there!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll deal with the lectures later, right now, I'm the birthday boy, and I want to eat a bowl of _Lucky Charms_." He shrugged her off and was about to face the door again, when she grabbed his face with her hands.

"No!" She told him sternly, and she could see Robin glancing back and forth from the main room to them.

"Really, and what are you gonna do to stop me?" He asked smugly. She turned to Robin and he gave her a hand gesture that said, 'Do whatever you can.' "That's what I thought." Beast Boy said, and he was about to turn again, when she grabbed his face and forcefully pulled it to hers, crashing her lips to his!

Robin's eyes widened, as did Beast Boy's before they slowly shut. Raven slowly opened her eyes and glanced back at Robin, who was still looking back and forth from room to room. As soon as they made eye contact, she gave him an aggravated look as she continued holding her lips to Beast Boy's.

She finally pulled away, mainly for air, but as soon as she did so, Robin quickly shook his head, still in protest. Beast Boy had barely enough time to smirk before she grabbed his face again and kissed him.

This time he decided to get as much as he could out of her, and to her aggravation, she felt his hands slowly move to her hips. The action caused her to give Robin an evil glare. The situation wasn't getting any better, as she felt his hands tighten before they slowly started to wander past her hips, and his tongue began to creep past her lips. This time, she shoved him away with a shocked expression on her face, as she quickly covered her mouth.

"Well, happy birthday to me." He said with a smug smirk. She almost growled, and was tempted to make this birthday his last when he gave her a cheeky wink.

He then walked forward past the main doors and Robin let him, as he was greeted with a big "Happy Birthday," from Starfire and Cyborg.

Raven walked up to Robin and gave him a vicious glare that he couldn't help but smile at. I mean really, this was all pretty priceless.

"What are you so happy about?" She barked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just shocked you took it that far."

"Ugh." She huffed.

"Oh come on Raven, you act like you didn't like it." He smirked.

"Shut up!"


End file.
